1. Field of the Invention
"Angiogenesis" may be defined as the formation, or the initiation, of the growth of blood carrying vessels or capillaries in a biological subject, particularly mammals.
The present invention and/or discovery (hereinafter collectively and individually referred to as the "invention" even though the subject matter of this application may comprise a discovery, an invention, or a combination thereof) is directed to the use of a device capable of producing a magnetic field or flux field found useful to inhibit angiogenesis in mammals. It is believed that the present invention was universally unknown to mankind prior to the time it became known the inventors hereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mature (non-growing) capillaries the vessel wall is composed of an endothelial cell lining, a basement membrane, and a layer of cells called pericytes which partially surround the endothelium. The pericytes are contained within the same basement membrane as the endothelial cells and occasionally make direct contact with them. (See Background Figure A).
With reference to Background Figure B, angiogenic factors (the black triangles) bind to endothelial cell receptors and initiate the sequence of angiogenesis. When the endothelial cells are stimulated to grow, they secrete proteases which digest the basement membrane surrounding the vessel. The junctions between endothelial cells are altered, cell projections pass through the space created and the newly formed sprout grows towards the source of the stimulus.
With reference to Background Figure C, continued capillary sprout growth is dependent upon several processes: the stimulus for growth (angiogenic factors, hypoxia, etc.) must be maintained; the endothelial cells must secrete the proteases required to break down the adjacent tissue; the cells themselves must be capable of movement/migration; and endothelial cell division must take place to provide the necessary number of cells (this takes place at a site behind the growth front of the sprout). Neighboring blind-ended sprouts then join together to form a capillary loop which later matures into a vessel like the one from which it arose.
The list of angiogenesis dependent diseases includes, but is not limited to the following: Angiofibroma which is an abnormal formation of blood vessels which are prone to bleeding; Neovascular Glaucoma which is an abnormal growth of blood vessels in the eye; Arteriovenous malformations which is an abnormal communication between arteries and veins; Nonunion fractures which are fractures that will not heal; Lupus, and other Connective Tissue Disorders; Osler-Weber syndrome which is a genetic condition resulting in abnormal blood vessels which are prone to bleeding; Atherosclerotic plaques which is a hardening of the arteries; Psoriasis which is a common chronic skin condition; Corneal graft neovascularization which is a complication of corneal replacement surgery; Pyogenic granuloma which is a common skin lesion composed of blood vessels; Delayed wound healing; Diabetic retinopathy which is a leading cause of blindness in diabetics; Scleroderma which is a form of connective tissue disease; Granulations (burns); Neoplasm which is an abnormal cell growth forming solid tumors; Hemangioma which is a tumor composed of blood vessels; Trachoma which is a leading cause of blindness in some countries; Hypertrophic Scars which is abnormal scar formation; Retrolental fibroplasia which is abnormal growth of blood vessels in the retina; Hemophilic joints which is bleeding joints; Vascular adhesions which is excessive scarring; osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis; macular degeneration; cancerous tumors generally; and pain.
Magnetism is a property of charge in motion and is related to electrical theory. As set forth in the examples, the target is mammalian tissue. A magnetic field surrounds a conductor through which current travels according to the well known "right hand rule". It is also known that a magnetic field of flux can induce current flow in circuits.
Until now, an apparatus and method capable of producing magnetic fields useful for inhibiting angiogenesis in biological subjects such as mammals was previously unknown and had not been discovered or invented.
Until now, an apparatus and method capable of producing magnetic fields useful for inhibiting angiogenesis and retarding the growth rates of cancerous tumors in biological subjects such as mammals was previously unknown and had not been discovered or invented.